Astronema sucks out Harley and Ivy's souls
This is how Astronema sucks out Harley and Ivy's souls goes in The Crustaceans. stands on the alter Astronema: And now, behold, the sacrifices. then cut to Harley and Ivy whispers to them look surprised Harley Quinn: Violet? looks confused continues whispering Ultra Violet: Let's run for it. We like gotta get out of here. Poison Ivy: Nuh-uh. We're sacrifices. Ultra Violet: Sacrifices? That's a not a good thing. continue on Ultra Violet: You've gotta trust me. Poison Ivy: You don't trust us. Ultra Violet: I do trust you. look at her Ultra Violet: I'm sorry I yelled at you. and Ivy look touched by her words turns to them Ultra Violet: And I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend ever since we got here. smile they trust her arrive at the cauldron Astronema begins the ceremony Frax is walking with Roo-thless Frax: Our glory is at hand. We will finally prove that once and for all that the Crustaceans are superior. Are you ready to stage the uprising, my monster? Roo-thless: Yes! Chameliacon and Dicehead arrive turns to them Frax: Excellent. Welcome, Chameliacon and Dicehead. the ceremony begins Dicehead: Hey, dudes, where's the party? Chameliacon: So, Frax, what can we do you for? Frax: I want you two, along with Roo-thless to destroy Astronema, and make it look like the Earth Ninja's girlfriend did it. Chameliacon: Piece of cake! chuckles Violet whispers to them Ultra Violet: Okay, we run on three. the claw slowly moves for Harley and Ivy signals Roo-thless, Dicehead, and Chameliacon as they begin their mission claw removes Harley and Ivy's souls and Ivy's bodies go limp cackles Ultra Violet: No! begins absorbing souls Violet looks shocked Dicehead, and Chameliacon take out Astronema's soldiers silently Astronema: And now, for the transformation to be complete, I shall absorb the pure ones! Ultra Violet: Harley! Ivy! Harley Quinn's protoplasm: Hey, what's going on? Frax decides to take action Astronema: Ultimate power will be mine! Frax: I think not! Ultra Violet: Nobody absorbs my pals! battles her soldiers as Frax's monsters appeared looks shocked to see Frax cackles frees Harley and Ivy's souls Astronema: Frax?! What are you doing?! Frax: Astronema, you knew I could not be trusted. Now witness the rise of the Crustaceans! begins the resurrection Nukus, Horrorbelle, and Vilor have returned smirks evilly Nukus: We have returned! Vilor: We're free, Nukus! Horrorbelle: Which one of you has resurrected us? Frax: I did. I am Frax, leader of the Sons of Trakeena! notice Frax Vilor: So, you're the one who resurrected us. Frax: Yes. And now, I believe introductions are in order, my fellow Crustaceans. Nukus: I am Nukus, Overlord of the Second Dimension. Horrorbelle: I am Horrorbelle, Guardian of the Second Dimension. Vilor: And I am Vilor, General of the Second Dimension. Frax: Join me, and together, we shall resurrect the Mistress of Destruction, the Queen of Shadows, Trakeena! watches Nukus: We have a plan for you. Frax: Tell me, Nukus, is there a reason why you and your fellow Crustaceans help me? Nukus: You have resurrected us. How may we serve thee? Crustaceans bow to him Frax: Tell me of your plan. gets every drawing and Bettleborg comic book of monsters Nukus: Our plan is to bring forth every monster that has ever served you from both pictures and the Bettleborg comics. Frax: Then make it so! brings the monsters to life cackles as the monsters come to life and Ivy's souls are back in their bodies Poison Ivy: Hey, Frax just resurrected the Crustaceans! monsters attack them